Babies Change Everything
by BadgerJessica
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a stay at home dad. He finally gets a day off for the first time in a year and realizes how much babies change your life.


A/N: Idea comes from a line in a great blog by Chris Illuminati. The first thing I thought when I read it was Draco as a stay at home dad.

Also, I've been trying to find a beta reader for a while. I'd love to have someone to work with. I'm looking to improve generally and I have a lot of stories in the making (some of them epically long but others are short like this).

"He's been fussing about 10 every day but sometimes it takes him quite a while to fall asleep. If you put his dragon in the crib it keeps him entertained enough until he's ready to take the nap though. Oh, and if he doesn't want the carrot puree he'll probably be happy with just the applesauce. And you have his teething ring. If he gets really fussy Hermione gave us a potion to rub on his teeth…" Draco paused realizing that his mother-in-law was giving him an annoyed look.

"I raised seven children all into adulthood and have about a dozen grandchildren that I take care of regularly," Molly Weasley said and smiled at him, "We'll be fine. I promise that Alexander and I will have a lovely day and we'll see you and Ginny for dinner tonight."

Molly patted him on the arm and they both looked at the cooing baby who was floating blocks in the air in front of him.

"Oh… right…" Draco said smirking at his son, "He's been doing magic."

"At such an early age! What a powerful little boy."

"Yes he is," Draco said as his son giggled and gurgled on the floor clapping his hands as the blocks bounced against each other. "So what are the two of you going to do today?"

Molly put her hands on her hips and looked at him incredulously.

"Draco, dear… head home. The whole point in this is so that you could get things done today. We'll see you at 5."

"Right…" Draco said, nodding at her. He bent down near his son who smiled and giggled happily at him.

"You will behave for your grandmother," Draco said firmly to his son. Alexander giggled more and babbled over and over,

"Dada."

"I love you," Draco said his voice softening, kissing his son on the top of his head before standing and apparating away.

When he arrived in the entryway of Malfoy Manor his personal house elf, Blinky, met him at the door and took his cloak from him,

"Coffee or Tea, Master?"

"Tea. I'll be in my office," Draco said and strode through his home to the office that he spent a majority of his work time now that he had an heir. When Ginny decided that she was going to keep playing Quidditch professionally after Alexander was born Draco had made the decision that his child would be looked after by him until he was old enough to have a nanny.

As he settled into his chair, he took a deep breath and smiled at the silence that he never got to enjoy. He started reading the first report on his desk that was safety trials for the new brooms he and Ginny had designed. They'd been arguing just that morning over who to let test the brooms first. He wanted to give the first round to the Falcons (whom he'd bought several years ago) but Ginny wanted them for the Harpies and herself. Regardless of their standings, Ginny was fiercely loyal to the Harpies who'd been the only team to court her when she was finishing her last year at Hogwarts.

He got about halfway through the report before his eyes started wandering off the page. He looked to the play pen near the fireplace and sighed. Normally, there were the happy sounds of his son playing in that pen with his toys and Draco would have to be checking on him regularly and playing with him when he got fussy. Draco stood and walked over to the pen. He picked up one of Alexander's toy dragons and patted it on the head. It chirped to life and started flying around the room. Draco sighed and settled back into his chair and started reading.

He finished the safety report just as the Dragon stopped its movements and settled itself back into the play pen. Draco frowned. This was the first time in over a year that he'd had the manor all to himself without Ginny and without Alexander, without family tromping through or staying for extended periods of time. What had happened to him? He couldn't handle a little time by himself. He'd been feared, he'd been an aristocratic playboy and a philanderer. Now what was he?

"I've been turned into a pygmy puff," Draco growled to the empty room, "Blinky!"

The house elf appeared in front of his desk with a pop.

"Yes Master?"

"Could you clean in here? Or rearrange the shelves. Organize the shelves alphabetically by title instead of by author," Draco demanded and nodded his head. The house elf looked around at the immaculate office and then did as he was told.

This lasted long enough for Draco to get through half his stack of papers before he just needed to stop from pure boredom. There were many upsides to having family money and assets to invest where and into what you wanted but the paperwork never ended and it was never interesting or fun to do.

He decided to go for a broom ride before eating lunch, since he hadn't done that as much since Alexander had been born and he'd become a stay at home dad.

After his ride he had lunch in the entertainment room where Ginny had insisted they install a television. Usually, he just turned on some muggle sports channel. He'd grown to like muggle football and had even taken up golf.

When he got back into his office he frowned at the quiet again. He flipped on the wizarding radio and the 'kids' station was on playing a song about the little Broomstick. He thought about flipping the station but changed his mind as he realized he'd gotten used to the silly child songs.

By 3 o'clock he'd finished all his work but he still had two hours before his wife returned from practicing with the Harpies and they had to go to dinner at the Burrow. He stood and stretched and walked to the toys on the floor near the play pen. He started up the toy Hogwarts express and placed it on the floor watching it chug along with little puffs of smoke escaping its stack.

Ginny walked in and smiled. Her sophisticated husband sitting on the floor playing with their sons toys without the baby to play with.

"Are you having fun?"

Draco looked up in shock. He rose gracefully and stood looking down at the toys.

"I was fixing his train. It hasn't been working very well the last couple of days and I hadn't had a chance to do anything about it till now."

Ginny smiled and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Right…"

Draco shrugged his shoulders sheepishly and smiled back at her. This made her smile at him and she threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you."

"I was fixing the train." Draco said again and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Darling, I came home early because we have the house to ourselves. No Narcissa, no Molly, no Alexander or anyone else. Just the two of us, now… take advantage of me."

Draco smirked at her and pulled her flush against him,

"I think I can handle that."

At 5 o'clock, the Malfoy's apparated to the outside of the Burrow. Draco suddenly stopped in his tracks and Ginny looked at him puzzled,

"Do you think he missed me?"

"Draco, he's one. He doesn't care who's got him for a couple of hours as long as he's fed, cuddled and his nappy is changed."

"Well I didn't miss him either." Draco pouted and then continued up the path towards the house.


End file.
